This invention relates to rendering a silhouette edge of a three-dimensional (“3D”) model.
Silhouette edges are outlines of a 3D model and its interior features. Silhouette edges are detected based on the intersection of front and back facing polygons that make up the 3D model. Computer programs are used to detect, and render, silhouette edges to form a two-dimensional (“2D”) image from the 3D model. How those edges are rendered affects the look of the 2D image.